


Sent To Another World

by bunnyontheshelf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Comfort Food, Cultural Differences, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyontheshelf/pseuds/bunnyontheshelf
Summary: The cast of Fire Emblem: Three Houses are sent to our world, where a girl named Byleth invites them into her home and takes care of them until they are ready to go home again. The three former house leaders will have to reconcile and learn to live with eachother, as well as come to terms with this strange and modern new world.------------------------------------Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude are all familliar with the professor from their world. But they are inexplicably transported and meet Byleth from this world. The multiverse exists in this fanfiction, same characters but from another world. Takes place during Post-Timeskip, all the characters are over 18.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and decided to write this fanfic real quick. It's been years since I wrote a fanfiction last so I'm pretty sure I'm out of practice. I also haven't played through all of the routes yet so I'm sorry if I've missed anything. 
> 
> This story will most likely not be anything major, just a quick little fic mostly to practice. If you wanna see our dear house leaders try to understand modern technology and try not to kill eachother then this fic will probably interest you a little bit.  
> I've also never uploaded anything to archiveofourown before, so I apologise If I make any mistakes when it comes to publishing chapters or tagging things or notes. Once again, this is mostly just a thing I wrote to test this website out.

Let's be honest here, Byleth never wanted this. 

When her dad went on another buisness trip and took her brother with him, she didn't expect to be left alone in their big mansion all by herself. Her father, Jeralt Eisner had moved them into a larger house just outside the city when his buisness started growing. He had gone from working part-time and taking care of two children as a single dad to owning one of the largest growing corporations in just 20 years. In many ways, Byleth was proud of her father for taking such good care of her and her brother. At the same time, she resented the fact that he often had to leave the two of them alone whenever he went out of town for work. 

Usually Byleth had her good-natured and quiet brother to keep her company, but this time he had gone with their father. Even though both of them were in college, he frequently ditched classes to run off somewhere. Byleth had a sneaking suspicion her father took her brother with him to keep an eye on him. Afterall, he knew that Byleth wouldn't cause trouble. 

Right?

* * *

Sitting on her couch in her sweatpants and tank top, Byleth leaned into the pillows supporting her back. She had about a month off before her classes started up again, and a full month where her father and brother were gone. Any normal person would have partied it up or invited some friends over, but Byleth was in short supply of friends. Sure she had people she talked to, but they never got close to the point where she'd call them friends. Not that it bothered her anyway, spending time by herself and playing videogames was just as fulfilling in her mind. 

Her course was already tough as it is, she didn't have much time to make friends in her class. Most of her free time was spent studying in the cafeteria, courtyard, classrooms, you name it. Byleth was gonna become a doctor after all, and wanted some time to herself before next term started in a month. 

She sat up and stretched, putting the controller down and pausing her game. _What time was it? Has she really been playing for nearly three hours?_ Byleth stood up a stretched again, feeling the prickly needles in her feet as they began to wake up. _Some fresh air should help. I need to buy groceries anyway._ She found herself thinking. 

Grabbing her jacket, bag, and putting on her boots she ventured out into the world. Her neighborhood was small, a little cluster of houses and yards in the middle of the woods. Still, the distant buzzing of the highway filled the quiet and reminded her that she wasn't ever completely alone. It was comforting to her, the white noise drowning out the thoughts that sometimes plagued her mind. Byleth fished out her keys from her bag, unlocked the garage door and jumped in her car. Her father had gifted her the car when she made it into the doctor's program at one of the top schools in the area. 

Exiting her driveway and going out into the neighborghood, she turned onto the path that lead to the main road. It went into the forest that separated the houses from the rest of the world. The trees were tall and surrounded her on either side, almost like two walls that threatened to close in and trap her. With how dense the forest was, no one would ever know her neighborhood existed if not for the road. 

Suddenly, a flash of light filled her vision and nearly blinded her. Byleth stomped down hard on the break and veered to the side, the tires screeching as her car turned. _Did another car come her way? Could there be lightning in this weather?_ However, she felt no shock of lightning or the force of a car slamming into hers. Her car simply slowed to a stop and she felt the side hit something very gently. Byleth slowly opened her eyes to find no light. Whatever had appeared was now gone, and the road ahead was now wide open. Even though she could continue driving, whatever she had hit made her hesitate. Byleth slowly stepped out of the car, feeling her knees shaking. 

A million thoughts were swirling through her head. _Did I hit something? Someone? An animal maybe? Is my car damaged?_ Byleth slowly stepped around her car and looked down. No animal greeted her, nor did her car sustain any damage. However, in front of her lay three people seemingly unconscious and bleeding out on the concrete. 

"Are you...fuuucckk..." She swore and scratched at her hair. _She had hit three people! THREE!_

Byleth quickly gathered herself and leaned down next to the woman. Her hair was snow white and her skin was equally pale. She wore some kind of red dress-armor-thing and a horned crown on her head. Byleth grabbed her wrist and checked the woman's pulse. _She was alive! Just unconscious!_ Byleth amost wanted to scream in joy. _She hadn't killed anyone!_ She quickly rushed to check on the other two that lay next to the strange woman. They dressed equally strange, but both of them still had pulses. 

She knew she had to act quickly. One look at them and she knew immediately that she didn't have enough time. All three of them were wounded to some degree, they all had cuts, slashes, and wounds somewhere on their body and were quickly loosing blood. Byleth knew she couldn't make it to the hospital in time, but thankfully she had more than enough back home to treat their wounds. She threw open the doors of her car and carried the three strange people into the vehicle. 

The woman with the red dress had the least amount of injuries, but she was just as bloodsoaked as the rest. The man with dark hair and tan skin had slashes across his chest and on his legs, although thankfully they weren't that deep. The blonde man with the eyepatch and fur cloak had it the worst, with arrows sticking out of his shoulders and back. Byleth gently carried him into the front seat of her car, strapping him in and positioning him so that the arrows wouldn't dig into his back further. The two others lay in the backseat, bleeding out on the cushy chairs. Byleth made sure everyone was strapped in and turned the car around so hard the tires screeched as she sped off back home. 

As soon as she had gotten into her garage and closed the door she flung open the doors of her car and began gently carrying the three inside, starting with the blonde man. She knew no room in her house had enough space to support all three of them, so she simply lay them down on the livingroom floor. For now she had to focus on stopping the bleeding. 

Byleth made quick work on the clothes of each patient in her care, cutting open the fabric where she could and removing the pieces of armor that got in her way. She didn't take off all their clothes, that would just take up too much time, but she did cut open the parts that made it difficult for her to treat the wounds. 

She started with the blonde man, taking off his cloak and removing his plated armor in pieces on his back and chest. Cutting open the fabric beneath, she winced at the sight of the arrows deep in his shoulderblades and back. She was thankful none of them were awake, the pain of pulling them out would be too much to bear. Normally she would have removed the arrows gently, but because there wasn't enough time, Byleth took a deep breath as she grabbed ahold of one arrow and yanked it out of the flesh. Cringing every time, she removed the remaining arrows and quickly plugged the wounds with cotton pads and applied pressure as she wrapped layer upon layer of bandages around the man's torso. With the bleeding stopped, she turned her attention to the other man.

He had sustained injuries to the chest and his left leg. Byleth opened up his jacked and unbuttoned his shirt as well as cut open his pant leg to get to the wounds. The gashes on his chest were bad, but not nearly as bad as she thought. They weren't that deep, but would still need stitches. Byleth breathed a sound of relief as she applied a disinfectant and bandaged the other man up, applying pressure to the wound just like before to stop the bleeding. It was a similar story to the wound on his leg. Disinfect, pressure, bandage. He seemed to be doing a lot better already, his breathing was no longer shallow and his heart rate became steady. 

Finally, Byleth turned to the woman. She had a thousand tiny cuts all along her body. They were small and weren't deep, but they were still gonna sting as hell and could still run the risk of getting infected. Byleth removed as much clothing and armor as she could before spraying the woman's body with her disinfectant and gently dabbing away the excess. Afterwards she wrapped bandages around the wounds that needed them and taped cotton pads on all the other places. 

Standing up, covered in blood and dirt and smelling like shit, Byleth looked down at the three. Whatever they had gone through, they were gonna be okay now. She was gonna make sure of it. Her house had an infirmary after all, and down there were all the things she needed to continued to care for the three. When she had started taking medicine seriously her father had part of the basement modified to include everything a doctor would ever need. Byleth was thankful that makeshift infirmary finally came to good use. 

One by one, she carried the three down into the basement and lay them on the clean beds, making sure to be careful as to not open any wounds. She could now undress them properly and wash their clothes, giving them spare ones until they woke up. One of Byleth's shirts fit the woman almost perfectly, and even though her pants had been a little too big they were comfy and clean. She then ran up to her brother's soom, hoping he wouldn't mind if she stole a few of his clothes. They fit the other two okay enough, a little too small for both of them. Although given the circumstances, they would hopefully not mind too much. 

After they were all dressed, Byleth hooked them up to IV's and began to monitor their breathing, heartrate and blood pressure. The beeping that would once unnerve her and make her uncomfortable, was now a welcomed sound. They were all stable. _She had saved them._ A sigh of relief escaped her throat and she finally allowed herself to rest. The first thing she was gonna do was take a shower, then eat something. After that, she wouldn't leave their side until they woke up. For some reason, she felt a need to protect them. To make sure they survived. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard finally wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter! Here's number 2.

Byleth had been up all night. 

After showering and having a small snack, she had spent the last twelve hours in the infirmary monitoring her patients. Their heart rates were normal, occasionally speeding up but quickly going back down to a steady pace. Brain activity was normal too and so was their blood pressure. She'd wanted to do a bood test to see if they needed a transfusion, but any tests she ran on their blood showed no results. Whatever blood type they had didn't respond to any of her tests. Byleth was glad she didn't have to call any of her classmates from school to help out, no doubt Linhardt would have made her do his homework for the rest of the break if she asked him for a favor. He was the blood specialist in their class after all. 

To be honest, Byleth had been getting bored. She had washed their clothes and patched up the parts she had to cut open. The armor pieces were a bit tougher to handle, but she had texted her classmate Caspar and he'd reccomended wiping it down and then scrubbing in a rust solvent. He was weirdly obsessed with weapons and armor. In the end, she managed to make them look decently presentable. Putting the clothes on a chair by her side, she sat down in her own chair and started writing in her journal. Her teachers had reccomended writing in a journal while caring for unconscious patients.

_"I_ _t's_ _good to note down any developments, and it keeps you occupied."_ Professor Manuela had said. Byleth opened to the last page, took one look behind her at the three strange people in her infirmary, and started writing. 

_March 18th, 0700 hours._

_It's been nearly 15 hours since I found them. They don't show any signs of waking up, but they aren't getting worse at least._

_The three seem to be sleeping soundly for now. Every once in a while one of them will mumle something like they're having a dream, but they usually stop after a while._

_The blonde guy gets wierd sporadic fits in his sleep. His body convulses and tenses up, It's like he's having a seizure but his brain activity is normal. Maybe a nightmare? He has a fit roughly every two hours. The only thing that calms him down is a wet towel over his face. I've started calling him pirate because of his eyepatch._

_The other two just mumble. The girl is way more coherent. I've heard her say words like "Father", nightmare too? For now I've removed the horn-crown on her head, it seemed to be a little too tight. I'm gonna call her Red because of her dress._

_The other guy looks to be the most normal out of the three. He mumbles occasionally and even turns in his sleep, but so far no nightmares or fits. I'm glad he's doing better than they others. Not sure what nickname to give him yet, they are just placeholders until they wake up and I learn their real names._

Just as Byleth finished writing the last sentence, the man she nicknamed "Pirate" started shaking again.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not again...." She quickly rose up and grabbed the towel by the sink, wetting it down and wringing out the excess water before walking over and placing it on the guy's face. Byleth then held down his arms so they wouldn't shake anymore, they had already threatened to swat her out of the way. After a few more seconds he calmed down, muscles relaxed and head tilting to the side. Byleth counted to ten before removing the cloth from his face and started wiping it down. 

"It's only been an hour since the last one....They're getting more frequent..." She mumbled to herself and went back to her desk to write. Before her pen could hit the paper she heard a voice behind her. 

_"What's getting more frequent?"_

* * *

The first thing Claude noticed was the bright light and white room he found himself in. His eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness and focused on the strange contraption next to him. A bunch of numbers were on display and a strange beeping noise emitted from it. A violent chattering sound next to him drew his attention.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not again...." 

That voice could only belong to one person. _Byleth._

He turned his head ever so slightly and rested his gaze on his former professor, his beloved _Teach._ Except she looked a little different. Instead of the bright green hair she had, a darker shade of blue met his gaxe instead. _Did she dye it back to her natural color?_ He wondered. She also wore strange clothes. Instead of her mercenary outfit, this Byleth had some sort of white cloak on. 

He spotted her rushing to the sink and wetting a towel, then bringing it to the man two beds away from his. _Dimitri._ He was convulsing and shaking, making the bed creak under his weight. The chattering sound was most likely coming from the bed. Claude watched as Byleth put the wet towel on his face and held down his arms. After a few seconds, Dimitri stopped shaking and Byelth breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back to her desk to write something in a book. Claude smiled as he listened in on her talking.

"It's only been an hour since the last one....They're getting more frequent..." 

"What's getting more frequent?" He said and smiled as her head swung back in his direction.

* * *

"You're awake!" Byleth nearly shouted as she rushed over to the man's side. The look he gave her was one of admiration and trust. His smile was wide as he watched her. 

"Oh thank god! I nearly hit you with my car! Are you okay? What happened to you? How did you get those injuries?" Her mind was racing with questions and her mouth couldn't get them all out in time. The man's smile faded as she talked and a look of confusion followed. 

"I'm...okay...Where are we, Teach? How did we end up here with Dimitri and Edelgard?" The man asked and sat up ever so slightly to look at the unconsious man and woman laying next to him in the other beds. Byleth stopped and her mind spun with even more questions. 

_Did he just call her "Teach"? She didn't know this man, but he clearly knew her. He knew the other people to_ _o so at least she finally got their names. He also had no idea where they were, but that wasn't at all unusual for patients who wake up after being unconscious._

"Well, we're in my infirmary. I found you three injured and patched you up. As for how you ended up here....I don't know.." Byleth said and scratched her head. Sure she could have said a little more, but she honestly didn't know. "Who are you? And...how do you know who I am?"

This time it was Claude's mind that spun. _Did she not recognize him? She had been their professor for goddess' sake! Or was this an impostor? Was this some sort of trap? But she did help them..._ Claude felt his jaw tighten as the thoughts swirled in his head. He stared back up at his "Teach". 

"You...you _are_ Byleth Eisner, right? Do you really not know who I am?" He asked and watched as her face contorted into a look of confusion.

Byleth herself stared at the man, feeling the dissapointment radiating off of him. She nodded and her eyes darted around the room, nervous about what he would do if she answered truthfully. There was something about him that made her want to care for him, but also not make him angry.

"Y-Yes that is my name but....I'm s-sorry I don't know you." She said and finally faced him again. He wasn't angry, just sad. The man sighed and closed his eyes, laying down on the bed again. 

Byleth stared at him nervously, feeling like her knees would give out. This wasn't how a doctor should be acting around their patients, but she just couldn't help herself. She had to think, and fast.

"M-maybe if you tell me a bit about yourself It will jostle my memory a bit! And...uhh...Maybe also tell me where you're from, and maybe also what you were doing before waking up?" Byleth said awkwardly. The man sighed again and opened his eyes to look at her. Seems like wasn't going to resist.

"My name is Claude von Riegan, I'm from the Leicester Alliance of Fodlan. And the last thing I remember was..." He paused and turned his head to look at the two people sleeping next to him. "Fighting _these two_ at Gronder Field. My teacher, _you_ , tried to stop us by stepping in the middle. Then there was a lot of light and..." He trailed off, looking back at her.

Byleth had sat down on the bed next to him while he was talking. There were so many questions, so many things that needed to be answered. This man had clearly gone through a lot, and whoever his teacher was she clearly looked like her and they shared a name. They would talk it all over in a bit, but for now she had to make sure he was okay.

"I see...Are you feeling better? Can you stand at all?" Byleth asked and helped Claude sit up. She got off the bed and let him use her hand to support himself as he slowly got out and stood up. His knees felt weak and his there was this dull pain in his chest and leg where his wounds had been, but he was able to stand up on his own. 

"Thanks, I'm good." Claude smiled down at the woman who had saved him. She _was_ Byelth, but she wasn't _his_ Byelth. 

A mumblind sound drew both of their attention. It seems like the woman had woken up too, and her face twisted into one of sadness and regret as soon as she saw them holding hands. 

* * *

The woman's name was apparently Edelgard, and she was just as confused as Claude. Byleth had began to explain what was going on and what had happened with Claude interjecting occasionally to give his perspective. From the tone of their conversations they weren't on good terms with eachother, but having someone in the same situation as her seemed to calm Edelgard down. 

"So what you're saying is..." Edelgard was sitting upright with her arms crossed, her posture impeccable. "A strange ball of light came out of nowhere, and then you find the three of us unconscious. You have no idea who we are or where we came from, and you don't remember ever being our teacher." She said.

Byleth laughed awkardly as she scratched her arm. "Yeah that's pretty much it...I have never met you before, but you both clearly know me."

Edelgard and Claude looked stared at eachother and then back at Byleth. Nobody said anything for several seconds before Claude finally broke the silence. 

"Seems to me like we might be dealing with two different Byleth's." He rubbed his temples. "The Byleth we know is our teacher and friend. This however, is a different Byleth. One that just happens to have the same name, face and voice of our professor." 

"I think you might be right. This is certainly a confusing predicamnet we've found ourselves in." Edelgard removed her blanked and stood up, stretching a little before turning back to the other two. "But first, we need to figure out how to deal with _him._ " 

She guestured to the still sleeping man next to her. 

"As soon as Dimitri wakes up, he's going to try to kill me. He might end up hurting himself and both of you in the process." Edelgard looked at Byleth, her gaze cold and analytical. "You're the expert here. I suggest you explain and take care of him until he can stomach facing me."

Byleth felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She didn't know much about this Dimitri guy, but from what Edelgard and Claude had said, he couldn't be good news. "I'll try to calm him down, but eventually the four of us will have to sit down together and have a long talk."

She sighed as she looked at Dimitri. He looked really peaceful when he slept. It was difficult to imagine him as the violent man Edelgard and Claude knew him as. Still, Byleth knew she would be in for one hell of a fight when he woke up. 

"W-Why don't you two go to the kitchen and get some breakfast? You seem to be well enough to get around on your own. I can keep watch over him in the meantime, we don't know when he's gonna wake and..." Byleth felt the knot in her throat grow bigger. "...When he does, It's best if you're not in the room."

Claude and Edelgard looked at eachother before nodding. "Some food would be nice. Where's the kitchen?" Claude asked, Edelgard was already making her way out of the door. 

"Down the hall to the left you'll find the stairs to the first floor. The kitchen will be the first door to the right." 

Claude nodded and slowly stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. The groans coming from Dimitri made him walk fast towards the door.

"Good luck." He said and looked back at her. "You'll need it." 

* * *

Byleth's eyes lingered on the door after Claude had closed it. The deep and gravely voice coming from behind her made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Something about the way he spoke made her fear facing him. She tried to turn her head around, but her body seemed to not respond. Claude and Edelgard hadn't been kind when they talked about Dimitri, they said that he was crazed and hellbent on revenge. Their words hadn't painted a very good picture of him, and the way he spat at her with so much hate made Byleth terrified. She took a deep breath and tried to think logically. _Okay By, just calm down for a bit. He's injured, he can't hurt you, you'll be fine. It will be worse if you're quiet. Now speak! Speak!_

Byleth slowly turned around as she breathed out. The face that met hers was one of anger, confusion and fear. Her eyes stared straight into his. He probably knew that she was scared, but Byleth knew she had to face him head-on. She surpressed her emotions and took another deep breath. 

"I found you injured in the middle of a road." Byleth didn't mention Edelgard or Claude as to not upset him. "I patched you up and took you back to my infirmary. You've been unconscious until now. Do you remember what you were doing before you passed out?"

"I..." Dimitri began. His voice was raspy, as if he wasn't used to speaking. "I remember _you_ stepping in my way of killing that woman..." 

The glare that he gave her was unmatched, and even though every fiber of her being told Byleth to _run_ , she wouldn't give in. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not who you say I am. Maybe if we can talk we can figure out what happened?" She asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Dimitri growled at her and sat up. She was surprised he managed without her help considering how injured he was.

"What's that noise?" He asked. "Turn it off." 

"The heart monitor? The beeping noise indicates how fast your heart is beating, but I'll turn it off for you." Byleth said as she got out of the bed and unplugged the cord from the wall, shutting it off. She then guestured to Dimitri's hand. "Let me see your finger, I need to take off the clip." 

He didn't say anything as she gently took his hand and removed the clip. While wrapping up the cord she could feel him staring at the back of her head. 

"So if you're not the professor. What is your name? Why do look like her?" Dimitri asked. Byleth put the cord away and turned around to sit on the bed next to him. _If my body language is calm, then he will also be calm._ She told herself.

"My name is Byleth Eisner. Apparently your professor and I share a name. I don't know why we look identical, but if you'd join us-"

_"Us?"_

He cut her off. Byelth internally cursed herself. _Why did she have to mention the others?!_ She watched as Dimitri's eye scanned the room, finally landing on the pile of clothes sitting on the chair in the corner. Upon seeing the horned crown, a deep and unhinged growl escaped from his throat. 

"So she's here..." 

Byleth immedietly tried to push him back down on the bed again but he grabbed her wrist and effortlessly pulled her away from him, making her land on the bed and watch as he stood up. 

"I'll kill her....I'll kill that woman..." Dimitri said in between growls and walked towards the door, limping a little. Byleth wasn't far behind. 

"Wait! If you'd just take a second- Ah!" He cut her off again, this time by shoving her roughly into the wall next to the door. 

"Dimitri, wait!" The sound of his name escaping her lips seemed to halt him momentarily. He stood in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob. Sensing an opening, Byleth made her move.

"Don't you want to know why you're here? We're not even in Fodlan right now! We can figure things out if we all just talk!" She said and slowly stood up again, gripping the area where her hip had connected with the wall. Dimitri didn't seem to respond.

"I'll explain what I know, and my theory on what happened to you. On why you're here." She said and gently lifted his hand away from the doorknob. He didn't protest as she took his hand in hers, holding it gently.

_"Things will be okay. You're gonna be okay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a long chapter to write. In the next one the house leaders will finally dish things out with eachother while Byleth acts as a mediator. Also, food and fluff coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three former house leaders sit down and try to understand the situation they have found themselves in. Byleth tells them a little more about her world. They decide to make the best out of their situation and cook some food.

Byleth did not expect this.

When she and Dimitri had exited the infirmary and entered the kitchen, she did not expect her whole kitchen to be trashed. 

Edelgard was standing on a chair, balancing her on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf of the pantry. She had somehow managed to tip an entire shelf's worth of food in the process of finding whatever she was looking for. Claude stood in front of the open fridge, arms stretched out and basking in the cool air. They hadn't yet noticed Byleth and Dimitri staring at them. 

"What the _fuck_ have you done!? I can't even leave you alone for _5 minutes!_ " She stomped her foot on the floor and yelled at them. Immediately the two panicked. Edelgard quickly jumped off the chair and looked down at her feet, like she was a child that had been caught red-handed. Claude slammed the fridge door shut and put his hands behind his head, whistling and trying to play dumb. Several seconds passed without anyone saying anything until Byleth finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"You two haven't had breakfast yet, right?" She said and walked over to the cupboard to take out a frying pan. "I'll cook something up. Dimitri, you can go take a seat. And _you two,_ _clean this mess up_." Her voice was firm as she commanded them. The three former house leader looked at eachother for a moment before doing what they were told.

Claude walked around the kitchen counter and began to pick up some of the packets that had fallen on the ground while Edelgard got on her knees to put the sheets of lasagna back into their packaging. Dimitri stood still for a bit, staring at her. Seeing Edelgard like this was conflicting. Without her horned crown and heavy armor, on her knees in front of him she looked way younger, innocent even. His gaze lingered for a bit longer before he pried himself away and started walking towards the dining table, making sure to step on Edelgard's hand as he passed her.

 _"Jerk."_ She spat at him, not giving him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

 _"Bitch."_ He retorted, taking a seat at the table.

Hiz gaze wandered a bit, darting from Edelgard to Claude, and finally resting on Byleth. That tone she had used when commanding them was the same one she had used when scolding them back at the monastery. However, that Byleth wasn't the same Byleth that stood in front of him now. Still, seeing her dark blue hair from behind whilst listening to his former classmates talk with eachother, Dimitri could almost pretend. Pretend that things hadn't become so messed up. 

* * *

"There you go! Breakfast is served!" Byleth called and put the plates of egg and bacon on the table. "Come get it while It's still hot!" She called out to Claude and Edelgard while sitting down at the table next to Dimitri. 

"On our way!" Claude called back to her and stood up, stretching a little. They had managed to clean up the floor, although they didn't know where anything went so they just lay everything out on kitchen counter. Edelgard sat down opposite of Byleth and Claude sat facing Dimitri.

"You sure you're not trying to poison us?" Claude asked Byleth with a grin while he poked at his food. It's not like he's never had this dish before, he just wasn't sure if he could trust this woman yet. 

"Just give it a try. I promise you It's not poisoned." Byleth smiled back at him, already cutting into her egg and letting the yolk run over the strips of bacon. Once she took the first bite Edelgard did the same, although she kept her eggs and bacon separated and taking small bites. Claude didn't even care to cut the pieces up, stabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite right out of it.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but this is good. Thank you for preparing this meal for us." Edelgard said and wiped her mouth with a tissue whilst Claude nodded in agreement. 

"What's the matter, Your Highness? Not eating?" He turned to look at the man sitting in front of him. Dimitri just glared back at him in response, gaze cold and hands balling into fists in his lap.

"He's right, you know..." Byleth said and looked up at him, her plate already cleared. "You should eat something, especially since you lost a lot of blood..."

 _"Lost a lot of blood, huh?"_ Dimitri scoffed at her before turning his glare onto Edelgard instead. "I wonder how that happened. Care to enlighten me, you _hag?"_

"Can we not do this right now? You can call me derogatory names later, right now I just want to eat." Edelgard took another bite of her eggs with perfect posture. Seems like she didn't want to be affected by Dimitri's words. The air had suddenly grown cold at the table with nobody saying anything for several seconds. Byleth finally broke the silence with a long sigh.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to." She said and pulled his plate to herself. "Let's just finish eating so we can finally get down to buisness..."

"That's Teach alright. Always the voracious appetite." Claude joked, helping to break the ice further. He caught Byleth smiling at him and his grin widened. "After all, only one person could invite so many students for meals in one day and still clean her plate!"

The tension had lifted somewhat thanks to Claude interjecting. Byleth quickly finished her second portion before leaning over the table, hands curled under her chin. "While we're on the topic of _Teach_ , Why don't you tell me a little more?"

* * *

After finishing their meal, the four sat around in silent contemplation. Edelgard had started them off by explaining who they were and where they came from and that there was a war happing in their homeland. Claude had interjected and explained that the three of them were once students at the officers academy at Garreg Mach Monastery, and that's where they met became close to their professor. She had been neutral in the war, never even picking a house during their academy days but instead rotating between them every month. 

"So then at Gronder Field, she showed up and threw herself in between you three, and then you got transported here?" Byleth asked. Whoever their professor was, she sure was courageous. The three house leaders all nodded in acknoledgement. "Can you tell me more about your professor?" 

"She was very talented with a sword, being raised as a mercenary and all. She was also an excellent teacher." Edelgard said while eyeing Byleth up and down. "You two have a lot in common actually, except for your name and looks."

"Like what?" 

"For example, whenever she was focus she chewed her lip and twiddled her thumbs. You're doing it right now actually." Edelgard smiled as Byleth immedietly put her hands in her lap and straightened the posture. She was so like their professor, even down to the cute way she blushed.

"Well look at you, princess. You've been paying attention, huh?" Claude teased and watched as Edelgard turned her head away, flustered that she had been caught.

"That-That's none of your buisness! Besides...You were the one who kept trying to sneak into her room! That's way more scandalous than simply staring!" She retorted, making Claude laugh out loud. 

"At least I wasn't as bad as Dimitri. Following Teach around like a stalker." Dimitri clenched his fists even tighter together and started standing up.

"Why you little-" 

The sound of Byleth's giggle drew their attention. Hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh and blushing hard from the embarrasment.

"You're really good friends, aren't you?" Before anyone could answer she spoke again."Let's get back on track. This Byelth sounds a lot like me." The three of them nodded and she continued.

"If there's two Byleth's, one there and one here, and I'm the Byleth that belongs here then..." She paused for a bit, chewing her lip out of habit. "Maybe you're in another world?"

"What do you mean?" Edelgard asked.

"This sort of thing happens a lot in fiction, but I never imagined it could happen in real life. You have been transported from your world, Fodlan, to ours. And for whatever reason you meet the version of your teacher from this world, me. " Byleth explained. The three former house leaders looked at eachother for a moment before turning back to Byleth.

"Both worlds are equally real and exist, just in seperate universes. So you must have somehow travelled to another universe." They were all silent for a minute, trying to take in the information. Claude was the first to speak up.

"So if there's a version of our teach that exists here, maybe there's another version of us here too?" He asked and grinned at the others. "I'm curious what the other me looks like."

"Sure, I can look it up if you want." Byleth said and pulled her phone out of her pocket, hearing the three gasp around her.

"What's that?" Edelgard asked and watched Byelth pull up Google. "We don't have that...device where we come from."

"Oh, It's a phone. You can use it for a lot of things, calling, sending messages, taking pictures, looking things up..." She said and started typing. "Claude von Riegan, was it? Hmm.....I'm not getting any good resuls. I'm only getting results for what the name _means._ Roman emperor Claudius is the closest result, I guess..."

"What about me?" Edelgard asked and stood up from her seat so she could look at the screen. Byleth nodded and typed in her name.

"I found something! Instagram, huh?" She muttered and clicked the link provided by Google. "Edelgard von Hresvelg. Model and activist..." She scrolled down to the pictures. Sure enough, the woman featured in them was Edelgard but with a different hair color. 

"Fascinating." Edelgard said as Byleth scrolled down. "Is that really what I look like from behind?" She blushed again as she stared of a picture of her, holding a sign and marching in a pride parade. Byleth laughed and turned to Dimitri.

"Do you wanna give it a try?" He only scoffed back at her in response, but it wasn't exactly a "no".

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd....soccer player?" She went to the images tab and pressed on the first one. The man certainly looked like Dimitri, except stronger and posessing both eyes. Upon seeing a picture of himself, Dimitri took the phone away and put it down on the table. 

"This is stupid, It's not like we're going to meet ourselves here." He stood up from the table and walked away to sit on the couch, trying to put some distance between them. Byleth stared at him for a few moments before letting out a long sigh. 

"Well now that you're here, do you wanna learn more about out world?"

* * *

"Why don't you start us off at the beginning?" Edelgard asked as she sipped her tea. They had moved away from the table and now sat on the big couch in the livingroom. 

"From the beginning...uhh....." Byleth sighed and rubbed her eyes. There were so many complex things about Earth and It's different cultures that it was difficult to explain. If she wanted to start from the beginning she'd have to start at the creation myth. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke again.

"Okay, just to clarify, nobody truly knows how the universe was created. Every culture and every religion in the world has their own take on it. I'm going to stick with the one that I know, but it might not be the whole truth." Byleth said and caught Claude raising his hand. "And we'll be taking questions _after_ I'm done, or else we're gonna be here forever."

"Whatever you say, _Teach_." Claude grinned at her and lowered his hand. _This Byleth acted a lot like their professor when it came to instructing._

Byleth took a deep sigh and started explaining, beginning with the Big Bang that formed all the universes. She explained that the planet they were on, _Earth_ , has been around for roughly 4.5 billion years and how humans have only existed for a small portion of that time. She explained how humans evolved from apes, learned to create things and form civilizations.

Skipping the time of the empires that once existed, she instead talked about how technology evolved and the advancements in science made over the course of the last 1000 years. Byleth talked about the colonization and conquest of the Americas, Africa and Asia, and how countries were formed all around the world. She talked about the industrial revolution and the world wars that followed, and how technology advanced faster because of them. They had even managed to leave their home planet, although humans have never made it further than their own moon.

It would be difficult to go into detail about the different cultures and countries that existed, so Byleth just summarized them by saying that many existed and that most were at peace with eachother. The 5 major religions in the world would also be difficult to explain, but Byleth did tell them about the most popular belief, which was Christianity and It's many branches. 

"So..." Byleth sighed and stretched her arms. She had sat down during her explanation and nearly finished all her water. "Do you have any questions?" 

The former house leaders stared at eachother. It would be difficult to remember everything Byleth had said, but her easy way of instructing left them feeling at least a little more knowledgable about the world they now found themselves in. Nobody said anything for a while, trying to take in all the information that had been dumped on them.

"I have a question." Edelgard started. "You say people here are very different from eachother. Doesn't that ever cause conflict? Is there some form of class discrepancy here?" She asked. Byleth was quiet for a few seconds before answering. 

"Sadly, yes. People are still in conflict with eachother, and always will be. And the whole class thing...well, for the most part people don't care about it. In some places of the world people are still being discriminated against because of whatever social status they have or how much money they can spend." Byleth cringed at the thought and watched as Edelgard's expression soured. 

"But thanks to the progress we've made since the French Revolution, noble families don't really exist anymore in major parts of the world. Everyone, no matter their background or gender are given certain rights. Every person deserves the chance to learn, love and live however they want." She added and watched as Edelgard's face lit up. 

"That's...that's all the things I want for Fodlan. Thank you for enlightening me." She smiled and finished her tea. The world Byleth described really was a nice one. Now it was Claude's chance to chime in.

"You mentioned different backgrounds before..." He said, enamoured and completely absorbed with fascination. "How is it that people who come from different countries learn to accept each other? There seems so be so many different cultures in this world, how have you managed to stay peaceful?"

This was going to be a hard one, Byleth thought. "It's not that we've always been at peace. Most people will experience discrimination sometime in their lives, some people more than others." The topic of racism was still a touchy issue, and Byleth knew she couldn't speak for everyone. 

"We still fight eachother based on things like race and nationality, but we have made a lot of progress when it comes to breaking the ice. We just have to learn be accepting and love eachother no matter what." She said and watched Claude descend deep into thought. "The world is a colorful and wonderful place afterall, and being open to change benefits everyone." 

"I see. That's some pretty good advice..." Claude muttered, too deep in thought to notice Dimitri clearing his throat. 

"The world you describe is very idealistic. But tell me more about this..." He picked up her phone from the coffee table and twirled it around in his hand. "How is your technology so much more advanced than ours?"

"Well...A lot of things about our technology is unique to our world." Byleth thought for a second. Tech had evolved really fast in the last century, although progress had been stagnant for several hundreds of years. 

"The world wars forced each country to scramble and invent new machines to keep up. Those wars were the first real wars fought on a global scale, after all. I don't know exactly how our world differs from yours, but technology generally evolves faster during conflict." Byleth said nervously as she looked at Dimitri, his gaze never leaving hers. "I hope that helps a little at least?"

Dimitri scoffed and put her phone down. "Well, it seems that you don't have magic. At least we're ahead of you there." 

As soon as the word _Magic_ left his lips, Byleth was on him in seconds. "You have MAGIC!? Show me!"

Edelgard and Claude looked at the two. Was it really something to be _that_ excited about? Of course they had grown up around the concept of magic, but was it really something that special? Dimitri sighed and pushed Byleth away. Even though he tried to act like he didn't care, a faint smile ghosted his lips. It seems like he still had a desire to show off. 

"Watch this." He said dug his thumbnail into the flesh of his palm, wincing a little as a thin cut appeared in his hand. "I'm not as skilled as my friends, but it get's the job done."

Byleth watched as Dimitri waved his other hand over the wound. A small yellow circle appeared over the cut and it healed in an instant. "I had the professor teach me how to heal. Without her I would have..." He trailed off. There were many days he spent with deep gashes on his back or arms, a result of fighting Imperial soldiers. He was glad he learned minor healing spells during his time at the academy. 

"You're amazing Dimitri!" Byleth grabbed his hands and snapped him out of his thoughts before he began to spiral. "If I had your abillities I would be the best doctor in the world!" She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, glancing down at Dimitri while she still held his hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could heal? And...why didn't you heal yourself earlier? Why didn't you heal Claude and Edelgard?" 

He flinched at her words. He didn't want to admit to her that he's gotten used to the pain, that he embraced it because he _deserved_ to be in pain. Dimitri glanced at the two former house leaders and caught them staring at him too. He looked back at Byleth's hands, clenching them a little harder. 

"Hey, don't sweat it Dimitri." Claude interjected and patted Byleth on the back so that she wouldn't pry any further. "He can just heal us now, right? The pain in my chest is getting to be too much to bear~" 

Byleth sighed and decided to let it go. She knew that Claude was playing it up, trying to get her to focus on him so she would leave Dimitri alone. _He was a sneaky fellow, that Claude._

"Okay then." She finally said and sat down next to Dimitri. "Can you heal Claude and Edelgard? I would be really happy if you did, I don't want to see any of you hurt." 

He stared at her for a few seconds before eventually nodding. "Fine, but just this once."

Byleth smiled at him again and stepped out of the way so he could heal the other two, she would aslo make sure he healed himself of course. But for now, this small victory left her feeling content.

* * *

After all of them had been healed, Byleth had begun thinking more about their world. She scrolled down her Netflix absentmindedly, trying to find some form of entertainment that would satisfy every one of them. Edelgard had mentioned wanting to see what the TV does, and there was nothing better to do than to watch a movie. After all the information that had been forced upon the house leaders, watching a movie seemed to be the most relaxing thing they could do at the moment without getting bored.

Byleth let her mind wander again as she thought about the strangeness of their situation. Normally in fiction when a character get's transported to another world, they end up in a fantasy world that they already know of. There's no new technology they have to deal with and there's definitely not another version of themselves running around. But here the three house leaders were, mucking about in her home while their alternate selves existed somewhere else in the world. She decided to speak up.

"So, I've been thinking..." Byleth started. "That if you were to meet your alternate selves, it would cause a lot of confusion right?" She asked. 

"It definitely would." Edelgard agreed. "It would be best if we did not cross paths."

"Maybe it would cause a paradox..." Byleth said while scrolling. "We don't even know if you'll be able to go home."

The air cooled around the house leaders. They all had lives back in Fodlan, they were also technically world leaders. What would become of the continent with them gone? _What would become of their friends?_ Having to rule in their stead and try to keep peace? Nobody said anything, so Byleth spoke again.

"My theory is...That you will eventually get to go home. I don't know how, but I think It's important that you stick together and try to get along." She said and looked back at them. "If one of you dies while you're here, well...You'd die in a place you weren't suppoused to be in. We don't know what would happen."

The three looked at eachother, sharing glances. 

"We'll be careful, we _promise!"_ Claude joked to ease the tension, although his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"That means you're not allowed to get into fights or try to kill eachother, _okay?_ " Byleth said sternly, her voice harsh. "Whatever happened back in Fodlan stays in Fodlan. You're allowed to fight when you go home, whenever that is, but promise me this-"

Her eyes were like fire, burning into all three of them. "Don't even _dare_ try to kill eachother."

Nobody dared disagree. None of them wanted Byleth's fury directed at them. In that moment they all collectively agreed to a stalemate, at least until they returned to Fodlan.

"Now that that's settled..." Byleth turned back to the screen and clicked on a show, one of her favorites in fact. "Who's ready for some _Avatar the Last Airbender?_ "

* * *

"I'm telling you guys! I would totally be an airbender!" 

After the minor threat Byleth had sent them, they all decided to relax by watching a movie. However Byleth had decided to put on _Avatar the Last Airbender_ instead, and after they saw the first episode there was no stopping them. Claude, Edelgard and Dimitri were instantly hooked. Not only were they fascinated by the pictures moving and talking on the screen, they were also intrigued by the world of _Avatar._ They had already finished half of the first season by the time evening rolled around.

Byleth smiled as she watched them talk in between episodes, discussing bending as a form of magic and wondering if it was related to crests, talking about what kind of bender they would be and discussing their favorite characters. At the moment, Claude was explaining with excitement why he would be an airbender. 

"Just think about it! If I was an airbender I would be able to control the wind, right? Imagine how much easier it would be for my Wyvern if I could help him fly!" He exclaimed as he stood up on the couch, talking and guesturing with his hands like he was giving a speech. Edelgard had shifted so that she now sat on the floor, hugging a pillow close to her chest. Dimitri had wrapped a blanket around him to stay warm, feeling that his shoulders were a little too bare without his fur cloak. 

"Is that the only reason? I find it difficult to imagine you as an airbender." Dimitri said. "You look more like the waterbenders in the show." He guestured to Claude's tan skin and dark hair. 

"Yes, but think of it this way!" Claude flung himself back onto the couch, gripping Dimitri's shoulders in excitement. "Aang has a flying bison! And I have a Wyvern! I have an animal companion just like Aang! I'm telling you, It's fate!" 

Edelgard laughed as she watched the two. 

"And I guess Dimitri would like to be a firebender, right? You and that _pineapple head_ have a lot in common!" She said and laughed even harder when Dimitri's ears turned bright red.

"Just because I relate to Prince Zuko doesn't mean I want to be a firebender!" He exclaimed and threw a pillow at Edelgard, hitting her square in the face and making Claude burst out laughing.

Byleth just watched the three from the kitchen counter, smiling to herself. They were so cold earlier that day, scowling at eachother whenever the conversation became tense and threatening to kill eachother whenever the topic of war came up. Now the three leaders of Fodlan were laughing, teasing and talking to eachother like normal 23-year-olds. In less than a day, Byleth's house had become a lot livelier and her life a lot more colorful. 24 hours ago she was stressing over trying to keep these three stranger alive, and now she was preparing dinner for her three new friends. 

Her hands worked quickly, putting the finishing touches on the fruit salad that would be for dessert. She had prepared a small feast for them. Steak cooked to perfection served with mashed potatoes and green beans, bread and cheese already lay out on the dining table, Byleth had even opened up a bottle of wine for them. 

"Dinner is served! Eat it while It's hot!" She called out the them while walking around the counter to put down the fruit salad. 

Edelgard and Claude walked briskly to the table, faces flushed and giggling like teenagers while Dimitri walked after them. They sat down in the same seats they had at breakfast and waited for Byleth to join them. She poured them the wine and motioned for the three to start eating. 

"This looks delicious!" Claude said and started cutting up the steak, mixing it with the mashed potatoes and shoveling everything in his mouth with no manners.

"I agree." Edelgard said in between chews. Her posture was more relaxed now, not caring if her shoudler were slumped or if her back was bent. "This is the best meal I've had in a while!"

Byleth smiled and took a sip of her wine, the sour and dry taste hitting her tounge and going down her throat. She looked at Dimitri who still hadn't touched his food.

"C'mon, don't do this to me again! I prepared it for you!" She said and nudged him gently. 

"I...I don't know..." His shoulders were slumped as he stared at the steak in front of him. "Do I....really deserve this...?" 

Byleth paused for a second before putting her hand on his shoulder. "Of course you do. Don't waste my efforts." Dimitri sighed as he started cutting into the steak.

"Your efforts are wasted on me anyway. I...I cant taste anything..." He slowly brought the fork closer to his mouth, hesitating to eat. Eating for the sake of tasting things was just so _pointless_ to him. Byleth tightened her grip on him.

"Just give it a try."

With that final line he finally put the fork in his mouth. He chewed slowly and let the juices gush out of the meat before swallowing. The intire table watched him, waiting for his reaction. 

They definitely didn't expect this.

As soon as he closed his mouth around the fork, a wave of flavours hit him. It was savory, salty, sweet and so _delicious._ Every time he chewed a new flood of sensations shot through his tastebuds and into the rest of his body. It felt _exhilarating._ Dimitri felt a familiar burn behind his eyes and teared up as soon as he swallowed.

"I..." 

He choked on his own breath. Every meal for the last 14 years had been so dissapointing to him, ever since the Tragedy of Duscur he had lost his ability to taste. Eventually he stopped eating meals at all, only every eating the barest minimum to stay alive. At this point in time he hadn't eaten for _days_. To suddenly be hit by all the flavours and sensations at once was almost too overwhelming. 

"Dimitri..? Are you okay?" 

He felt a warm hand touch his cheek and he lowered his head, letting his tears fall freely. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, crying over something so stupid as a piece of meat. 

Byleth let her hand rest on him, he most likely needed some time to think. She wouldn't continue eating until he had calmed down. Claude and Edelgard stared at the two before turning to eachother and exchanging a look of sympathy and regret. They may have their differences, but all of them had experienced horrible things too. Whatever happened in their past would stay in the past, and in this moment they could simply be three friends sharing a meal. 

* * *


End file.
